Venganza
by Greengrass07
Summary: Llegará en cualquier momento. Debo apurarme o si no estará decepcionado. Él espera encontrarse con una linda novia cuando cruce la puerta y eso es exactamente lo que verá. Al final de cuentas así es como todo debió ser desde el principio. Después algunas complicaciones al fin él será mío y yo de él.


VENGANZA

Llegará en cualquier momento. Debo apurarme o si no estará decepcionado. _Él_ espera encontrarse con una linda novia cuando cruce la puerta y eso es exactamente lo que verá. Al final de cuentas así es como todo debió ser desde el principio. Después algunas complicaciones al fin _él_ será _mío_ y _yo_ de _él_.

Debo darme prisa si realmente quiero impresionarlo. Mi ropa está demasiado sucia, al igual que mis manos y mi rostro, aunque eso puede arreglarse. En cuanto _él_ llegue podríamos darnos una ducha juntos y sé muy bien que eso le encantará, pues siempre ha encontrado muy excitante el usar el jabón como excusa para recorrer mi cuerpo.

¿Le importará si no estoy maquillada adecuadamente? No lo creo. Hasta hace poco _él_ las prefería elegantes y sofisticadas, pero por alguna extraña razón comenzó a encontrar atractivos los ojos carentes de sombras o rímel. ¡Cuánto puede llegar a cambiar una persona de la noche a la mañana!

¿Debería sentirme mal por mis acciones? Mi madre muchas veces me dijo que sólo los débiles se dejaban frenar por limitaciones. Los fuertes debían continuar pasara lo que pasara y, si un obstáculo les cortaba el camino, debían deshacerse de él, a como diera lugar, para llegar a su objetivo… Y eso es exactamente lo que he hecho hoy. Me deshice de un odioso, frustrante e insípido muro que bloqueaba mi camino hacia mi futuro, a ese futuro al cual ya le había invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo y que se tambaleó cuando _ella_ apareció.

Aún no puedo evitar cerrar mis manos con fuerza cada vez que recuerdo esa sonrisa estúpida que se mofaba de haberme arrebatado mi futuro. Aún siento cómo mi estómago se retuerce con la furia de mil dragones, incitándome a maldecir y a destruir todo lo que esté a mi alcance, aun cuando sé que jamás tendré que soportar de nuevo aquella expresión de triunfo escondida bajo un semblante de inocencia. No más.

Yo no soy una mujer débil, es por eso que no me arrepiento. Al contrario, disfruté cada grito, cada súplica, cada lágrima derramada, los cuales tomé como indemnización de aquel amargo exilio al que me desterró _su_ traición. Pude haber utilizado el método fácil, el convencional, pero de haber sido así no habría quedado satisfecha y seguramente me habría encerrado en una burbuja de amargura y odio eternos, con muchos más sentimientos atorados en mi pecho que ganas de vivir. Definitivamente las cosas no podían terminar así.

No creo que le importe demasiado si el vestido está un poco manchado de sangre; tampoco creo que note el desgarre justo en el vientre, después de todo estará ansioso por destrozarlo _él_ mismo y hacer suya a su _nueva esposa_. Puedo imaginar su rostro justo ahora, impaciente, deseoso de tener a su mujer entre sus brazos, así como yo lo deseo entre los míos.

Si tan solo tuviera mi varita a la mano podría subirme el cierre del vestido… ¡Pero qué tonta soy! Por derecho ahora _su_ varita me pertenece. Creo que la vi tirada en el baño… Sí, ahí está. Sólo necesito tomarla, murmurar las palabras mágicas y ¡Listo! El cierre ya está arriba.

No creo que se enoje si mi cabello es corto y oscuro y no castaño y ondulado como _él_ prefería últimamente, aunque eso se puede arreglar ahora que tengo _mi_ varita en la mano. Sólo un poco de rizos por aquí, un poco más largo por acá y ¡Voilà! Justo como _él_ espera encontrarme.

Hay mucha basura por aquí. Si en verdad quiero que no se moleste conmigo debo recogerla. Pero lo hago más tarde, pues ahora debo arreglarme para que cuando llegue no pueda despegar sus ojos de mí.

Claro que a esta transformación he de ponerle mi toque, por eso he traído mis mejores joyas, las cuáles sé que lucen perfectamente con mi piel blanca. Aunque… ¿No debería también cambiar mi color de piel? Siempre me he enorgullecido de ella, tan blanca como la luna y suave como el terciopelo. Cambiarla sería renunciar a mi mejor encanto tal vez, después de mis ojos… Pero _él_ puede decepcionarse si no encuentra aquella piel canela, y vulgar para mi gusto, al que está ya tan acostumbrado. Lo más lógico sería cambiarla, pero lo hago después, porque ahora no recuerdo exactamente el hechizo.

Mi mirada se centra en el espejo que tengo a unos metros de mí. Lo que veo en el reflejo no me gusta, pues no soy yo. Un bulto invisible oprime mi pecho al caer en la cuenta de que debo ser alguien más para tener su amor de nuevo, de que soy un fracaso como mujer por no haberlo podido recuperar con mis propias armas. Pero _él_ lo vale. Su amor, su compañía, su sola presencia ilumina mi lúgubre vida y no me importa si tengo que cambiar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con tal de mantenerlo a mi lado. Por eso mejor limpio mis lágrimas o _él_ creerá que no soy feliz.

Tomo el velo largo y blanco que se encuentra sobre la cama. ¡Demonios! También lo ensucié al tocarlo. No importa, con un poco de suerte _él_ no lo notará. Lo acomodo sobre mi cabello y, descubriéndome el rostro, me miro de nuevo al espejo, practicando sonrisas para recibirlo.

Suenan un par de golpes detrás de la puerta. ¡ _Él_ está aquí! El bulto en el pasillo, mis ojos, mi color de piel… No importa, con un poco de suerte no lo notará.

 _Él_ me pregunta si puede pasar e imagino que está muy ansioso. Sólo atino a cerrarme de nuevo el velo sobre la cara y le digo que pase. Mi corazón palpita fuertemente porque al fin, después todo ese tiempo en que pensé que lo había perdido para siempre, será mío y yo de _él_.

Abre la puerta y me mira con una sonrisa. Yo se la devuelvo, aunque sé que no puede verla por culpa del velo. Estoy a punto de quitármelo cuando recuerdo que mis ojos no son color marrón. Entonces me detengo.

Su expresión cambia drásticamente. Lo que pensé que sería ansiedad se convierte en horror. Me pregunta que si me encuentro bien y yo sólo asiento. ¿Cómo podría no estarlo? Si desde ahora y para siempre estaremos juntos.

Me dice que irá al baño a buscar algo con qué curarme. Cree que la sangre en mis manos y en la ropa está ahí porque estoy herida, pero no. ¡Qué tonto! Esa sangre ni siquiera es mía.

Camina a paso veloz hacia el baño y yo siento que me desmorono de amor al ver cuánto se preocupa por mí. Esos pequeños detalles son los que me llevaron a hacer todo lo que hice para poder estar a su lado. Si al principio no me arrepentía mucho menos ahora.

¿Qué es lo que sucede? Se ha quedado paralizado cerca de la puerta del baño. Me acerco y entonces veo lo que _él_. Pensé que estaría tan ocupado admirando a _su novia perfecta_ como para notar el bulto de cabello alborotado que bloquea la puerta del baño.

Entonces _él_ grita _su nombre_ …

Los dragones vuelven a apoderarse de mis entrañas. Se supone que _ella_ ya no está en este mundo. Se supone que ahora yo soy _su amor_. Mis puños se cierran con fuerza y mis lágrimas comienzan a escurrirse. ¿Qué necesito hacer para que _él_ me vea a _mí_? ¿Qué necesito hacer para que sólo me ame a _mí_?

Digo su nombre muchas veces para llamar su atención, pero no voltea. Pongo mi mano sobre su hombro y entonces _él_ me recuerda. ¡Al fin! Se gira para mirarme y lentamente comienza a abrir el velo. Va a besarme, lo sé. Ha vuelto a amarme.

Al fin ha comprendido que _esa_ ya no está. Que su hechizo se esfumó de esta vida junto con ella. Al fin retomaremos los sueños que dejó olvidados en un rincón por culpa de una pasión momentánea. Porque _él_ y _yo_ nacimos para estar juntos, porque somos almas gemelas, almas corrompidas injustamente por la maldad de nuestras familias. Dos almas que se comprenden completamente y que sólo encontrarán refugio la una en la otra.

El velo descubre mi cara vestida con la sonrisa más feliz que jamás le ha mostrado al mundo. Inesperadamente, de un jalón se deshace de la tela que tenía acomodada en el cabello. Me duele un poco, pues la había sujetado a mi peinado, pero no importa, sé que él desea ver mi rostro, grabárselo de nuevo y nunca olvidarlo.

Me mira a los ojos como hipnotizado. Sé que me ha reconocido porque ha dicho mi nombre. ¡Al fin mi nombre! Toma su varita y conjura un encantamiento revelio. ¡Lo sabía! Me ha vuelto a amar como antes. Se ha hartado de aquella imagen inocente y simplona y ha querido ver de nuevo mi rostro hermoso y sofisticado, ese rostro que lo cautivó hace tantos años en el colegio.

Extiende sus manos hacia mí y yo hago lo mismo, ansiosa de abrazarlo.

¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué cierra sus manos sobre mi cuello?

Siento que no puedo respirar. No quiero golpearlo pero por Merlín que debo hacerlo para que me suelte. Me empuja a la cama bruscamente y yo comienzo a asustarme. En su rostro ya no hay dulzura ni amor, sólo odio…

Ahora me pregunta que si por qué… ¿Por qué, qué? No le entiendo. Ni siquiera me da tiempo de preguntarle qué es lo que quiere saber exactamente porque uno de sus puños choca contra mi mejilla.

¿A caso me ha golpeado? Ha sido un accidente… Sí, eso fue. _Él_ no sería capaz de hacerlo a propósito. Voy a decirle que estoy bien, que el golpe no ha sido nada, cuando se sube encima de mí, aprisionándome con sus piernas y de nuevo cerrando sus manos sobre mi cuello.

Me sigue preguntando más porqués. No sé a qué se refiere. No puedo respirar. Alcanzo a oír las palabras _asesina_ y _mi esposa_ … Y entonces lo entiendo: Está furioso porque la maté.

 _Él_ no va a amarme de nuevo, aunque _esa_ ya no esté en este mundo.

De nada sirvió deshacerme de _ella_ y eso me enfurece. Mis entrañas comienzan a retorcerse por tercera vez. Renacen de mi interior el odio y la frustración, porque no importa lo que haga, _él jamás será mío de nuevo…_

Le suplico que me suelte. Sé que si él me diera una oportunidad más yo lograría hacer que me amara de nuevo. La cabeza comienza a dolerme y parece que él lo nota, pues suelta mi cuello de nuevo.

Apenas puedo inhalar un poco cuando otro golpe cae sobre mi rostro. La furia me invade por completo y comienzo a pelear. ¿Por qué ya no puedes amarme? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que seas mío una vez más?

 _Él_ me responde que jamás, _en esta vida_ estaría conmigo de nuevo. Es entonces donde encuentro mi solución.

Palpo rápidamente a mi alrededor, por ahí tiene que estar. Sus manos se vuelven a cerrar sobre mi cuello, esta vez con más fuerza. Lo encuentro. Le pido que me suelte. Me vuelve a golpear.

Sólo los débiles se dejan limitar por los obstáculos. Una persona fuerte los derriba. Aún si el obstáculo es la vida misma.

Siento de nuevo esa sensación cálida derramándose sobre mis manos, las cuales están aferradas a la daga de plata que ya había utilizado unos momentos antes. Mis lágrimas, cálidas también, deciden mezclarse con el flujo que emanaba de _su_ vientre. Pero no son lágrimas de tristeza, al contrario, son lágrimas de alegría. Esa alegría que uno siente cuando sabe que nada puede estar peor y, por ende, todo mejorará.

Es entonces cuando saco la daga de sus entrañas y la utilizo por tercera vez en el día.


End file.
